User blog:MrQuest17/Love Island 2019: Day 1 Review
Yo guys and welcome to the first in my new series of review blogs, reviewing each episode of the new season of Love Island each day. In these blogs I'll be looking over the events that occurred in the particular episode and giving my thoughts and opinions on said topics. I'll also be giving a brief summary of the couplings that occurred this episode, as well as brief predictions for the next ep. Any-who, now that's out of the way, let's get on with it!. Girls Amber When looking at Amber during the first episode, I must admit that I sort of got the idea from the on-set that she maybe quite a fiery girl, but that also at the same time she'd be pretty kind-natured. In my opinion this showed as much when she was interacting with the other girls, as she tended to get on well with them. However I found her decision to step forward for Callum in the first re-coupling a little baffling if I'm honest, as Callum didn't really seem like the sort of guy who'd work around Amber's personality, displaying a more sort of mannered and gentle personality. I personally think that she may of gotten along better with the person she was going to initially couple with; Sheriff, as proven by hers and Callum's interactions so far, with Amber even expressing this sort of disconnect to her girls. Overall to me, Amber feels like she's going to be a bit of a possible queen bee, which I guess isn't necessarily a bad thing, because it'd create tension and drama which are always fun to watch. Maybe there's a possibility a certain boxer's brother could entice her... Amy As far as first impressions go for Amy, I feel like she might be a bit of posh-girl (which I guess would make sense considering she's from Worthing). However admittedly I am worried as far as her relationship goes in the villa, I don't want her to become another Laura A. Amy seems like a very nice and down-to-earth girl, with good intentions. I must admit the fact she's never had proper boyfriend before kind of concerns me, especially as she's 26, I mean this sort of thing was why the rumoured islander; Braelin Kail Peery didn't go in. However as of this moment, she herself seems to be conducting herself well amongst the girls and it looks like she's trying her best to get on with Anton. When looking at her relationship with Anton at a more in-depth angle though, I can see that Anton may not be as invested as she is and that could cause problems for her, so I could see cracks potentially forming in the next day or two and could see her even being taken by Curtis (Who would be a better suit in my opinion). Anna When Anna entered the villa, she seemed like she was going to be a very interesting girl to me, however I must admit that after that coupling session, I'm getting some Hayley vibes thrown my way. I mean Anna seemed to me, that she was a very picky girl as far as guys go, which was evident in the fact that she was one of the last girls to couple up. She ended coupling with Sherif, but even then the pair didn't seem that much into each other and it seemed to be more like a friendship than anything. I honestly don't know what the future holds for Amy in terms of her time in the villa and her relationships, but 1 thing I do hope is that she doesn't turn out to be a Hayley clone in terms of her time in the competition. Now as far as living up to how much she was hyped up as the first plus-sized islander (Not plus-sized in my op), I don't really think she lived up to it, however maybe this is just because we haven't seen enough of her yet, we'll see. Lucie Lucie has arguably been my favourite girl thus far, as she seems like a very laid-back sort of girl, who can get on with anyone and have a laugh. While I'll admit that the new catchphrases and wordings she tends to use on a regular basis are going to take a lot of getting used to, I feel like she's arguably in my opinion the most grounded girl thus far, as far as relationships and personality wise. Her relationship with Joe, just from the offset seems like quite a natural fit to me as of this point, as the two have very similar outlooks on life. My only worry is that I think Lucie may of created a sense of loyalty a bit too early and with people like Anton and now Tommy in the villa, there could be trouble there, but I guess we'll just have to see. Yewande I think a lot of people (myself included), were worried when Yewande was revealed, that she was just going to be another token as far her race goes and unfortunately from what I've seen on the show it looks to be going that way. However as far as her personality goes, I feel that like with Lucie, she's a very grounded individual and certainly knows her stuff. Her scientist background and career could potentially deter some guys, but I think overall that is what's going to make her more interesting to watch, as she'd most likely have a more mature outlook on the happenings in the villa. Yewande was sadly the last girl to be chosen to couple up with Michael, for the reasons spoken about in the above paragraph. However I feel that her relationship with Michael has potential, as the 2 of them get on well and it seems that they can bounce off of each other pretty effectively, with Yewande helping to ground Michael's modesty/potential arrogance, which I think makes for a good combination. Boys Anton Anton didn't really make a first good impression for me (and from what I can see the audience too), I mean the fact that he flat-out said that he had a wandering eye doesn't necessarily make him look like the best guy. However that being said I will give him probs for not ditching Amy during the first coupling, as well as the fact that initially it looked like Anton was treating Amy with a good level of respect. However his true colours began to shine at the end of the episode, when he began to try and sway Lucie, despite the fact he was already with Amy. Luckily Lucie did not give in and was genuine enough to tell Amy about it, but unfortunately it looks like Anton's wondering eye won't be done for quite some time. A lot of people are calling him a BTEC Adam Collard, do I agree?... honestly Yes! #FirstBootplz Callum Callum upon first viewing, was definitely a from what I can tell, conservative sort of guy, somebody who seems like he'd be a very logical and sort of reasoned person. Sadly from the looks of things, it's looking like Callum could wind-up like Dr. Alex from last year as it seems like his banter/talk isn't connecting very well with Amber. I also think looking at the relationship that while it may of originally been a mutual relationship between him and Amber, it's now more one-sided, due to Amber's fieriness. While I don't think he's necessarily going to have as much trouble as Alex did last year, I'm not sure his sort of personality is going to go down too well, as far his relationship chances. Now I could potentially see maybe someone like Yewande potentially being better fit, as far as a partner goes for Callum as the two both have similar sorts of backgrounds and both have very logical minds. I'm just hoping that he doesn't just go for the new girl who'll be arriving in tomorrow's ep. Joe Joe seems like a very interesting type of character to watch on screen, and by that I mean it seems like he's going quite a fun character to me. Joe has displayed a very sort of gentlemanly demeanour so far and I think this is going to prove a very valuable trait throughout the show. I also like the fact that Joe shows a bit of vulnerability here as well, as far as his relationship with Lucie goes, especially surrounding Anton. I feel like his partnership with Lucie, is ultimately going to be a strong one to watch unfold on screen, as the two already seem to get along pretty well, with Lucie already showing some signs of loyalty to Joe. As of yet, we haven't necessarily seen a similar case for Joe, but I'm sure it'll be possible as the weeks go by. I could potentially see him and Lucie winning, but again let's just wait and see. Michael When I first saw Michael's VT, admittedly I thought to myself that Michael was going to be a very arrogant sort of guy in the villa and was worried about how irritating he could get, from bragging about his job. However Michael definitely proved me wrong in the first episode I'll admit. Now while he obviously wasn't happy to step away from Lucie, it was really telling to me what sort of person he was, when he didn't try to kick up a stink or hold a grudge towards Joe, which showed a real level of maturity. As far as his relationship with Yewand, I feel like she's going to be a great anchor to Michael's personality in general and I think he may help her to open up a little, which I think would be a good thing. Overall I think Michael has definitely proven he can be more than just a jock and it'll be interesting to see where he goes over the coming weeks. Sherif Sherif reminded me a lot of Marcel from the third season, when he was initially introduced (not just because of skin colour), as he was portrayed as being a pretty smooth type of guy who was just looking for a decent guy, as well as the fact he comes from a sort of celeb background, as he was semi-professional rugby player. Ultimately I think that Sherif may find it hard in the first few weeks just going off of his personality in this episode, but I think there's still possibilities here. I mean at the moment, it seems to me that Sherif is very much in the friend-zone with Anna, which if you're looking for love isn't necessarily a bad thing, but also not great. Plus the fact that Sherif had admitted to Anna that he followed her on Insta, is only going to make it more awkward, but it'll certainly be interesting to see where it goes this season. Coupling Summary Predictions/Conclusion Overall I feel that this opening episode for Love Island 2019, was done pretty well as a whole. I mean we were effectively introduced to our new cast, the coupling for the most part ended up with some pretty decent couples and storylines being formed for the season. Some of the lingo, I'll admit was a bit overused, but was easy enough to get over with the islanders being good. Finally the ending of the episode, featuring the arrival of Curtis and Tommy, while not too much of a shock, was nicely done and I like the fact they didn't throw the D-list celeb like islanders in from the get-go here. I think these two are going to bring some much needed kinks to the couples in the villa and I'll be looking forward to continue watching this series, to see what happens. Anyways that's it for my first review of this series, you can catch me back here tomorrow for Day 2's happenings. So thanks for reading and catch ya later! Category:Blog posts